Love Is Blind
by Lovepink1995
Summary: Zahara is miserable in her abusive relationship with John. Her childhood bestfriend Randy is trying to save her. But will their actions bring on life altering conseqences that nothing can reverse.
1. Bad Match

John scolded her "You never do anything right you dumb bitch."

"Sorry babe I thought you wanted your usual chicken burger."

"Get the fuck out of here!" he screamed at her.

Zahara did what she was told and walked out of his locker room. She headed to catering. She was depressed, her relationship with John had started off great but after the first year his true self had shown. He had apologized when he hit her and called her out her name just to do it again an hour later. She had dropped out of law school to become his personal bitch and she aint even know it. Three years later she was dependent on him to live and he knew it. She wished she would've stayed in her hometown of St. Lewis but she was young and desperate for love. If only she'd listen to her best friend when he told her that John was no good. But he had swept her off her feet and showered her with diamonds and fast cars. He was good at deceiving people and she was just another pawn in his game. He cheated and didn't care even brag about it when they were with their friends. Embarrassed her in front of her family and eventually made her stop talking to them all together. It was too hard to leave and with no money or family to lean on John had did was he does best, put everyone down because of his own insecurities. She started to cry thinking about everything.

"Why you crying Z?" Randy asked her.

"Nothing don't worry about it."

"Did he hit you again?"

"No I got him the wrong sandwich and he yelled at me."

"I'm going to go beat his ass." He went to get up.

"No please don't you'll only make it worse. He'll really hurt me then, just like last time when you said something." She pleaded fear in her eyes.

Randy sighed he wish he never introduced the two of them three years ago when John came to his Christmas party. That was before his divorce. He tried to warn her but it was too late he had already put his Cena charm on her and there was no way of snapping it out of her.

"I wish you'd leave him."

"I cant theres no where to go Randy. I pushed my family away for him, gave up law school and my part time job at the café. I have no money and no where to go. He trapped me." Her tears ran down her almond colored skin.

"You can come live with me. Ill protects you."

"I cant you guys are best friends, I'm not trying to pull you into this. I made my bed I have to lay in it."

"I was your best friend first. We grew up together." Just then Zahara seen John walking into to catering. She whispered to Randy to start talking about the match he was just in.

"Let's go." John demanded and Zahara followed like the puppy dog he had trained her to be.

**So there's my new story. I hope you like it. Please review! I want to thank all the viewers on my other story, I appreciate it ** ** Much love xoxox.**


	2. The Call

Zahara had been crying you could tell by the bags under her eyes. All night she had to endear Johns belittling of her. She tried to calm him but once he had started, it would never end. All he said was how much of a hoe she was, how no one would love her but once she would disagree with him his fist would go up. He had hit her multiple times asking her where she wanted it. The whole time thinking. _Why am I here? He doesnt love me. I need to leave. Im not staying with him. The moment I get a chance I'm gone._ But still after everything was said and done she stayed. Randy said he would help her but she couldnt drag him into it. John would kill him. He had brung her within inches of her life. There was no stopping him once the rage set in. She had to get out though she deceided taking Randys help would be her only way out. That morning they were going to Johns signing, she would have to sit outside drinking starbucks till he was finished. That was the perfect time to call Randy and tell him what she was going to do. Zahara and John got ready and went to the location were the signing would take place.

"Stay outside, you have a credit card do what you always do. Go shopping get some coffee whatever just don't get in my way."  
"OK baby."

When they arrived they went there assigned ways. Zahara put her plan in action. She knew she couldn't call Randy on her phone. John was crazy he got her phone record sent to his. Just to keep a tight leash on her, Zahara had learned the hard way when she had called her mom to beg her for forgiveness and that was the first time she thought he was really going to kill her. He had put her in a choke hold so tight she couldnt breath. He only let go when her legs went limp and complete blackness had overcome her. She had pasted out, a feeling that she had never felt. She went to the starbucks and ordered a tall iced coffee. Then she sat outside she saw a man sitting by himself reading the paper.

"Hey sorry to bother you. You wouldn't have fifty cents for the pay phone would you?"  
"For a pretty lady of course." The man handed her two quarters and gave a smile. She smiled back and headed to a pay phone around the corner. She deposited the coins and dialed Randy's number  
she prayed he would answer, this was her only chance.

**_RING RING RING_**

"Hello?"  
"Hey Randy its Zahara."  
"Hey, whose phone you on?"  
"I'm using a payphone. Look I only have a couple minutes. Ill take your help but I hardly have time to meet with you to discuss the game plan."  
"Okay this is what we'll have to do. On Monday when John goes on for his match meet me in the parking lot. Make sure no one sees you and I mean no one or this wont work, we're only going to have 20 minutes at the most so Ill have everything ready. Okay ?"  
"OK. I got to go."  
"OK, bye."  
"Bye."

She hung up the phone and went into the shop closest to it. She bought two dresses and headed to the shoe store across the street to find matching shoes to go with the dresses. After she had found a pair of flats and one pair of heels she went to check out. Her phone rang which made her jump, she was ansy ever since the call with Randy. She answered Johns call.

"Where you at?"  
"The check out line in the shoe store."  
"You got five minutes." He hung up.

After she paid she made her way to John. For the first time she wasn't dreading it. She just wanted these couple of days to go by so her life could finally get on track once again.

**So heres chapter two. Ive been neglecting this story so I decided I needed to try and catch it up with Scandalous. Hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEWW ! Love xoxox **


	3. Planning

**MONDAY**

Zahara had make a point in not aggravating John for the last two days. She did everything he wanted and made sure it was correct each time. He had mentioned she had finally taken on her role. She felt discusted but decided it would be smarter not to say anything to start an argurement. _I dont have to deal with this much longer. _That line was her motivation. She knew she would soon leave John in the rearview. She had also took these days to cherish the love they once had. She knew it wasn't real love but for a long time she had been in love with him. Letting him go even though the abuse would be hard. She never would look at another man the same way.  
She would always assume there was exterior motives. They got dressed and headed towards the arena. When they arrived they went to Johns dressing room. He was on second so he had little time to get ready. He ignored her but she didnt mind all she could think about was Randy.

"Hey I'm going to the gorilla, Ill see you after my match okay bae."  
"Okay see you then, good luck love." They kissed and he departed to the gorilla.

Zahara didn't move until she saw John walk down to the ring. Once she did though she sprung into action. She grabbed her purse and hurried out the room. She looked all around to make sure nobody was paying her any mind. She quickly slipped out the back door to the parking lot. She spotted Randy near his rental. She walked over to him looking in all directions to make sure no one saw her.

"Hey." He said giving her a hug.  
"Hey."  
"So I figured Id let you pack your stuff this week and find out where you want to go."  
"So I'm not going right now?"  
"No, we have to have the flights in order and all your stuff together."  
"I don't care about my stuff I can get more. And screw a flight get me to a hotel under a random name pay in cash and let me get away from him now."  
"I'm just not sure that's the right way to go about this Z."  
"And why is that? You got my hopes up. I cant pretend everything is fine for another week. What if he kills me before then Randy?"  
"Fine but it cant be tonight. We have a house show tomorrow afternoon. I go on before John. We can make a run for it when he goes on. Grab whatever you want to keep tonight and pack it up. Slip it into the hallway after John goes to sleep."  
"OK."  
"Get back in there Johns match should be over by now."  
"OK bye."  
"Bye."

Zahara ran back to Johns dressing room, her heart pounding out of her chest. She was scared if John was already there she would be in big trouble. She couldn't handle another beating. The bruises left from last week were finally fading. She bust open the door. _Empty. Good._ She quickly put down her purse. She grabbed a bottle of water and watched the end of Johns match. She was lucky. If she hadnt seen the last part he couldve came in there asking questions on what she thought and she wouldn't know what to say. Johns match ended and she waited for him to come in the door.

"Hey bae."  
"Hey."  
"I'm finna take a quick shower then we'll go get dinner."  
"Sounds great!"

Johns shower took about twenty minutes. Zahara got dressed in a short black dress and ballerina flats she had got a couple days ago. They headed to a fancy Italian restaurant. They ordered spaghetti with endless bread rolls. John ordered red wine and it seemed almost like before. Zahara was scared that John may have caught on to her.

"You look good."  
"Thank you." She replied with a smile.  
"So Ive been thinking."  
"About?"  
"Kids I know I said I never wanted one but I think our kids would be beautiful."  
"Um Yeah bae."  
"So you want to give it a try?"  
"When?"  
"Soon maybe next month."  
"Sure."

_I'm so happy I'm going by Friday._  
They finished eating and headed back to the hotel. Once they were in their room John watched some TV and eventually passed out. Zahara grabbed a duffel loaded everything she could into it and silently put it in the hallway. She wondered if Randy would get it before morning. She didn't know that Randy was watching out his peep hole every fifteen minutes waiting to see her put her stuff in the hallway. He watched her place it silently on the hallway floor. He waited five minutes after and quickly grabbed the bag and rushed in his room._ Gosh I hope she doesn't get me killed._


	4. Missing

The morning of the house show Zahara and John ate breakfast near the pool of the hotel they were staying in. A lot of the talent were swimming taking advantage of the time they had free. Zahara kept watching John check out every girl that passed by even if she was looking at him. _What a pig._ She hated him a lot, She couldn't wait till the afternoon. Where Randy would be her hero and take her away from the evil man that sat across from her.

"Eat your eggs, hurry up. Stop eating like a child." He badgered her.

She ate everything on her plate even though she was already stuffed. They went up to the hotel room.

"Take your clothes off."  
"John my stomach hurts."  
"I don't care." He yelled.

He grabbed her waist and shoved her on the bed. He ripped her clothes off and pushed into her. She screamed but he held his palm over her mouth preventing anyone to hear her crys. She bite him. He punched her in the face, blood rushing down her neck from her lip, she pushed him off of her and ran to the door. He grabbed a hand full of her long hair and whipped her around forcefully. Her head banged against the wall. Blood trickling down her face. Silence. John panicked and left.

**HOUSE SHOW**

John arrived to the house show it had only been an thirty minutes since the hotel room. He got ready to compete. Randy saw John come in alone. He was worried that wasn't normal John always had Z two feet behind him. Where is she. He waited. His match was up, he had to compete. After his match he went to look around see if Zahara had arrived during his match but he still couldn't spot her. There was no one to ask where she was besides John and if he asked him he could jeopardize their whole plan. He decided to wait till after Johns match if she still wasn't there then he would confront John. He couldn't shake the gut feeling that something was wrong. Johns match started. Still no sign of her. Johns match ended, still no Z. Randy was mad now he knew John had done something to her and if he would've just listened to her last night she might be okay right now on a plane. John headed back to his locker room he was  
scared Zahara hadn't called him. _Was she dead?_ He didn't know and he was a horrible person for just leaving her there. He was in shock after it happened. He wanted to call the cops but if he did they would see the bruises and ask what had happened. So he did the cowards way and ran. Randy watched John walk into his locker room. He stormed in after.

"WHERES Z!" He yelled.  
"What are you talking about?" John was nervous.  
"Where is she. She is always with you. Did you hurt her?"  
"No. And why you so worried about my girl for?"  
"Where is she John I'm not asking again."  
"I don't know she ran off."  
"No she didn't. I'm going to find her and I swear if you hurt her I'm going to kill you." He screamed and stormed off.

He called her phone over and over again each time it went straight to voice mail. _Where are you Z? Please don't be hurt. I should've just taken you with me last night. I love you._ Tears rushing down his face he drove off.


	5. Found

Randy drives to the hotel. Hes runs up to the room John shared with Zahara. He starts banging on the door yelling for Zahara but she doesn't answer him. He panics, bludgeoning the door with his fists. This causes a seen and everybody on the floor is out watching him. He spots security and runs up to them. They grab him and hold his arms behind his back.

"I haven't done anything! You need to open up that door! My friends missing I think shes hurt!" Hes screaming.  
"Who?"  
"Her names Zahara shes sharing that room with her boyfriend. He showed up alone, I asked him where she was and he acted funny. Please just open the door and make sure shes okay."  
"Okay sir." The manager says.

The manager had arrived when the security guards had put Randy's arms behind his back. They let him go as the door was being opened. Randy busted though. Once he saw Zahara on the floor he was scared. Thinking the worst.

"We need help! Call 911! Call 911! We need a paramedic!" Randy was yelling at the top of his voice. Cradling Zahara in his arms. He couldn't believe John had done this to her.

"Z say something." Randy pleaded. Her eyes fluttered open and shut right back. Randy was relieved but John was dead. He was going to kill him.

The paramedics arrived and treated Zahara. They took her to the hospital just to make sure. She had a concussion. Bruises and a couple cuts but other then that she was okay. Randy picked her up at the hospital two days later.

"Thanks Randy." She said as she sat down in his car.  
"No problem." He smiled.

John hadn't come to the hospital. Zahara hadn't pressed charges. She didn't even say a word to the cops who asked her what happened. even after Randy begged her. He respected her decision and after many of his pleads for her to speak he quit trying. Randy was taking her to his hotel room. Zahara was scared John would find her so he got a room in a different hotel then the others. They arrived and went up to his room.

"Are you hungry?"  
"I'm starving! My stomachs touching my back." She laughed rubbing her belly.  
"Well lets fix that." He said smiling.  
"Room service?"  
"Room service."

They ordered cheeseburgers, fries, cokes, cookies, and ice cream. After it arrived they sat in silence eating.

"I cant eat anymore." She said pushing the bowl away from her and getting up from the table.  
"Me either." He agreed following her to the couch.  
"You know I'm always here for you Z."  
"Yeah I Know Randy you always have been."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." She said gave him a hug.

_NO Z I love you love you, not friendship love real love._ But he didn't say that he sat there enjoying the company his bestfriend provided him. They watched TV until they both got tired and it was late.

"You can have the bed. Ill take the couch." He told her.  
"Boy you crazy. We'll share the bed just like old times." She said smiling.  
"Okay." He replied.

_Just great. I'm trying not to want you and you get me into bed with you. Perfect I'm screwed._

They both went to bed, Z to one side and Randy to the other. Later on though Z cuddled up with him. He watched her sleep until his own eyes fell.


	6. I Always Have

Zahara woke up and saw Randy staring at her. "What?" She asked him sitting up.  
"Nothing."  
"Why were you staring at me?"  
"You look beautiful when you sleep."  
"Thanks.." She said with a questioning glare. Just then Randy leaned in an kissed her.  
"Why'd you do that?" She asked.  
"Its something I wanted to do for a long time."  
"Oh Randy." She was speechless staring into the eyes of her best friend trying to read his intentions. She loved him and in their teens she wanted him but he never asked her out. She figured they were always just going to be friends. So she left it at that. Was she wrong the whole time?  
"Z?" He was worried he might have scared her off. Maybe she didn't feel the same way towards him. "Yeah." She spoke in a whisper not knowing what to say.  
"Do you like me?" He asked as if they were teenagers all over again. "I do Randy I always have, how come you never asked me before?"  
"I didn't think you wanted me that way Z. We had been friends since preschool." He cupped her chin in his large caring hands. "If I knew I we would've been married by now." She laughed. Placing her hand over his staring into his aqua blue eyes, she kissed him. Randy picked her up and placed her on his lap grabbing the back of her neck he passionately kissed her until they both needed air. They sat their kissing like that for what seemed like a life time, holding eachother and explaining why they both hadnt told the other how they really felt. After their talk they watched TV until Randy glared at his watch. He had to be at the arena in less then an hour.  
"I have to go. Do you want to come?"  
"No I think its best to try and avoid running into John."  
"I understand." He said getting up and grabbing his essentials for work and placing them in his duffel. He kissed her goodbye. Just as he got to the door Zahara ran up to him and kissed him once more. "Promise me you wont say anything to John." Randy sighed. "I have to, he hurt the woman I love." Z looked at him every emotion writen in her eyes. "Please promise me Randy. If you blow up more problems can start. Stay cool act like you dont know where I went."  
Randy saw the worry lines start to form on her beautiful face. "I promise. Only if you stay in the room the whole time while I'm gone. Ill call you after my match so we can figure out whats for dinner." This made Zahara smile. "I promise. Now hurry up before your late." They kissed one more time and Randy left  
Zahara sighed. _Alone again._ She decided to take a bubble bath to calm her nerves.

Randy drove his rental to the arena they were taping Smackdown that night. Hes thoughts were only on Zahara. He would keep his promise not to speak to John but if John came up to him that was another story. He reached the arena with twenty minutes to spair. He went to the locker room and but his gear on. Afterwards he walked over to catering to talk with the guys. He saw Cody with Paul.  
"Hey guys."  
"I heard about the incident with Z, how is she?" Paul asked with concerned.  
"Shes okay now."  
"That's great." Cody cheered in.

Just then John passed by he stopped dead in front of Randy. "Wheres my girl?" He demanded. "Shes not your girl anymore." Randy said standing his ground.  
"Oh and who is shes then, yours?" He laughed mockingly. "That's non of your business. And I don't know where she is." Cody and Paul walked away not wanting to get in the conflict.  
"You better not know. Cause I'm going to find her believe that."  
"No you wont, and if I did know?"  
"Ill kill you." John said staring Randy down. "Ill love to see you try." Randy replied. "Great." And with a smirk John walked off. Randy got the same gut feeling something bad was going to happen. He couldnt think about it too long. Hes match was in five minutes, he headed to the gorilla.


	7. Search & Rescue

**So I wanted to update this story more yesterday but I was unable to so I promise more chapters tonight and tomorrow! Please review I love you guys opinions.**  
**And though a review I decided to make Randy and Zahara a couple :)**

* * *

Randy woke up in the hospital room. Everything after his match with Shamus he couldn't remember. His doctor had told him he had a major concussion and was beaten almost to death. John had found Zahara because of the tracking app he had put on her phone. They said there wasn't any sign of a female being there but Randy knew Zahara had been there. Randy wasnt able to leave the hospital because of his injuries. But after the second day he ripped the IVs out and left without the consent of his doctor. _I have to find her._ Nobody had seen John. He hadnt made any of his appearences like he was suppose to and was told if he didnt show up for Raw  
he would be fired. Randy had called Zahara's and John's phone a million times hoping for an answer. There was non he was going crazy driving to every place they couldve been. He went to every room of the hotel WWE was staying at and John wasnt in any of them. Then Paul approached him.

"Hey Johns coming tonight for Raw."  
"Thanks man."  
"No that's not why I'm telling you that, if you confront him or he confronts you, I have no choice but to fire you both."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Its by boss's order, the stuff you guys have been going through is starting to reach the media. Johns "babyface" character could be destroyed because of it and your guys careers can end if this continues. Im sorry man."  
"Its fine." Randy said walking away._ I'm not medically cleared to compete tonight but I'm finding Zahara even if I lose my job._

**RAW**

Randy sat in his rental. Watching the parking lot like a hawk. He had been there since the start of Raw. He watched John go in and knew what rental he was driving and he was determined to follow him and find Z. He sat there for two hours._ Come on his match has to be over by now._ He was smoking a ciggeratte, staring at the back entrance. He was parked far enough away that John couldnt spot him. He saw John emerge out of the arena he was looking in all directions probably for Randy. Randy guessed John thought he was still in the hospital cause John had got in his rental and took off with Randy close behind him. He made sure that he wasnt too close, he didnt want John to know he was being tailed. He figured he must have done a good job cause after twenty minutes of driving John pulled in to the Holiday Inn's parking lot. Randy stayed on the main rode and waited till John went in to park and race after him. He was  
careful not to be spotted as he watched John go into his hotel room. _What should I do now? How am I going to get John to open the door._ He only could think of one way. So he went to knock on the door and say room service. _Gosh this is soo original Johns not going to fall for this._ But it was the only plan Randy could think of at moments notice .

***KNOCK**KNOCK***

"Who is it?" Randy hear John ask. "Room service." Randy said trying to cover up his voice. He hear John mumble "finally".  
He watched the door knob and once he heard the door unlock, Randy busted in. Before John could react Randy already had him in a head lock.

"Zahara! Zahara!" Randy yelled. "Where is she?" He demanded.  
John just laughed. So Randy made his way through the room with John's neck still secure around his arms. He saw her. She was tied up like some animal. Her wrists were bounded by rope tied to the bed's post, along with her feet. A piece a duck tape covered her mouth.  
"What the fuck did you do to her?"  
John didn't reply. Randy chocked him unconscious. His eyes locked with Zahara's the whole time. Once Johns body went limp he raced over to her and untied the knots that kept her hostage. He ripped the tape from her mouth.

"Why'd you kill him?"  
"I didn't hes unconscious."  
"Oh."  
"I had to I couldn't risk letting him go so I could untie you."  
"I know."

They ran out the hotel room to Randy's rental. They kept looking back half expecting John to be running after them. They stopped at the car and kissed happy to be in each others arms again. They broke from each other knowing they needed to get out of there. Once in the car Randy sped off.

"I'm so happy your safe Z."  
"How did you find me?"  
"I followed him after Raw."  
"Are you okay? He said he killed you."  
"I'm fine baby, I wouldn't die on you."  
"Please don't."

They drove and drove not knowing where they were going, just putting as much distance they could away from John.


	8. Miami

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Zahara and Randy laid out on the beach. They were in Miami. Randy couldn't wrestle for another week and Miami just seemed like a great place to relieve some stress. Zahara loved being there the hot sun, tanning, stores, and the beautiful people. The atmosphere was outragous. They stayed in a highraise hotel. Its view was spactaular. They felt like they we're finally free. They could walk the streets holding hands, go out to the cuban diners, and to the night clubs with out worry.

"Lets move here." Z said sitting up from the towel.  
"One day." He replied smiling.  
"I'm happy we're together Randy."  
"Me too, years delayed but it must be the way god intended it."  
"What for you to be my night in shining armor?"  
"No the love of your life."  
"Your right." She smiled and gave him a brief kiss. The timer on her phone went off signaling for her to turn over.  
"I'm gonna love your tan lines." He smirked.  
"I bet you will nasty."  
"Oh I will." He licked his lips.

They laid out there till around five o'clock and they dissented back to their room.  
"Lets go grab a bite to eat." Randy suggested.  
"After."  
"After what?" He questioned looking at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "After this." She said pulling the strings off of her  
bikini top. "Ill wait till tomorrow if I have to." He said leading her to the bed.

Zahara pulled down her bikini bottoms as Randy took off his shorts. Randy grabbed her and laid her down on the mattress. He trailed kisses to her center before sucking on her clit. "Ohh." Zahara moaned massaging her nipples. "You like that?" He teased. A slight nod of her head told him to continue. He licked at her wettness while fingering her. Before she could release herself he stopped and climbed on top of her. As he entered they both moaned in delight. Randy loved how tight she was. How she screamed his name. The way he made her feel with his length inside her. He turned her over. "Your ass is amazing." He said as he slipped back in to her. He kept a steady pace before he reached his climax which she only made come sooner by saying how good he felt inside her. He laid next to her while they caught their breath. He looked at her whole body. She was truly a goddess. Her breasts and ass were the perfect size for her small waist. Her silky hair went long down her back. And her oval face seemed to have the perfect features selected from god.

"Your beautiful." He whispered in her ear before nibbling on it.  
"Your not too bad yourself." She said pulling away and getting off the bed.  
"You ready for that food you mentioned?" She asked him. He nodded his head and slowly got up.

They both got dressed. Randy wore casual blue jeans and t-shirt while Zahara wore a flowy white sundress with flats. They walked to the closest diner and  
sat down. They each order a burger with fries and a coke.

"Its so peaceful here." Randy said breaking the silence.  
"Yeah I love it." She replied. The waitress brought there food and they ate quietly. When they were finished Randy took her shopping. He bought her  
everything she tried on and shoes even though Zahara said she would pay for it. He brushed her pleading off and kept swiping his credit card. They took  
a cab back to the hotel and put Zahara's new items away. As they laid there in what seemed like heaven neither of them spoke about their worries for  
next week. Because next week meant Raw, Smackdown, signing, interviews, and appearances and that all lead up to one person, John Cena.


	9. Johns New GF

Raw came along in what seemed like only hours since Miami. Zahara was on her phone filling out job applications while Randy was getting oiled up. His match was next and then they could leave back to the hotel. Zahara stayed in the dressing room that Paul had provided to them so that no more drama could erupt. After Randy won his match, showered and got dressed they headed in the rental back to their room.

"What you doing?" Randy joked.  
"Filling out applications."  
"Why? I can support the both of us."  
"I know but I need something to do. And I want to make my own money."  
"If you get a job you would have to leave me."  
"Yeah but you can come see me when your off."  
"Mhmm." Randy wasn't gonna let that happen.

Randy had a signing in Orlando. Zahara was going even though it was already known John was going to be there too. She hoped that nothing bad was going to happen. When they arrived Randy left her to go and meet with management. Zahara spotted John. She made sure not to draw attention to herself. The signing lasted two hours and after pictures, autographs and a couple crazy fans it was finally time to leave. Waiting for Randy near the door Zahara saw John with Rose Zahara's very bestfriend wrapped arm and arm. _What the fuck?_ She couldnt believe her friend would be with her ex but she figured better her then me and if she was going to be a bitch and kiss John looking right at her then she wasnt going to warn her why they broke up. Randy saw Zahara watching John hugged up with a small blonde girl. He wondered who it was since Zahara couldnt stop looking back at them.

"Hey. You know her?" He asked leading her out of the building.  
"Yeah my ex best friend."  
"Wow girls these days."  
"Mhm."  
"You okay?"  
"Im fine." She replied even though it was obvious she wasn't.

Once in the car Zahara started freaking out.

"I cant believe that bitch. I'm not even gonna care the next time I see her with a black eye because of John."  
"Okay so why is it bothering you?"  
"Because shes been my best friend since first grade and now shes gonna date him!"  
"Well then shes going to get what she deserves then."  
"Yeah."

Randy looked at Zahara with concern. If seeing John with some other girl made Zahara crazy did that mean she still had feelings for the psyco? Or was it a random act of jealousy, or just the feeling of being stabbed in the back from one of her best friends. Either way he didnt like it. He actually felt jealous of Zahara acting that way. Was she mad when crazy fans attacked him or when other woman winked or checked him out? Or was he just a safe place when her life was crumpling in pieces? He couldnt shake the feeling. He hoped she loved him just as much as she said. Cause if not why was she here? But as he thought about it he figured it was probably from all the mental abuse that she suffered and John had meant for her to see him. That he chose this Rose girl in spite just to  
make Zahara act out.

"Are you okay?" Zahara asked breaking Randy's train of thought.  
"I'm fine. Just thinking."  
"Good." She smiled.

They were heading to the airport. The next two days they were going to spend in St. Louis. Alanna was going to stay with them at Randy's parent's house. And Zahara was anixous because this would be their way of telling both their parents-who were friends, that they were a couple. After take off they drifted to sleep. Hours away from John, Rose, and their insane lives back in the WWE universe.


End file.
